


foreign date night

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are the readers parents, F/M, Fluff, Liz is horrified her best friend likes peter, The reader doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man, Valentine's Day, foreign movie, make out, peter likes the reader, pure fluff, the reader doesn't care, the reader is populare and Peter isn't, the reader likes Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: How about a oneshot with Peter Parker, where they go to the cinema, on Valentine's Day, but the movie they wanted has sold all the tickets and they have to go to a foreign one and keep messing around, idk, i understand if you don't wanna write it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/n this could potentially have a two more parts. Let me know if you want it

"So do you have anything planned for today, seeing as it's Valentine's Day? Flash can set you up with someone if you want. That way we could double date" Liz asked as I was grabbing my stats textbook from my locker.

"No it's ok don't worry about it, I got a date with Netflix" in all honesty I just didn't want to go on another blind date set up by Liz or flash. All the guys they set me up with are assholes who don't ever know what 2+2 is.

"Are you sure? I heard a rumor that Adam has a crush on you" I flinched when she mentioned his name. Adam was on the football team and the biggest pricks to grace these halls.

"I'm sure! And you should know by now that I'm into guys that actually have brains, not just muscle"

"Aww my little y/n is into nerds, well in that case we need to find you a hot nerd" I was about to tell her off when I noticed she had a disgusted on her face.

"Don't look now, but that Parker dork is walking this way" Liz pointed towards Peter who was holding a single flower.

"Liz be nice" I sighed at my best friend "he's not that bad" I replied as I looked back at her.

"Whatever" I watched as she rolled her eyes "I'll see you later, I promised flash I was going to have lunch with him today. Oh and don't think I'm going to forget about what we just talked about. I'm finding you a hot nerd to date." she gave me a hug before walking away. "Dork" I heard her hiss at Peter before hitting him in the face with her hair.

"Sorry about her" I smiled warmly at the nervous boy that was in front of me. "Are you ok?" I asked

"Yes I'm ok sorry and it's ok, I'm used to it" I watched as Peter blush, realizing he hadn't responded to my comment.

"What's up?" I closed my locker before I faced him again. I had to bite back a smile because I was really taking in his nervous state.

"I was wondering if you had anything planned for Valentine's Day, I understand if you do though. I mean you're really pretty and you probably-"

"No Peter I don't have anything planned, why?" I knew the answer but I wanted to ask anyway.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out on a date." I held my breath when those words slipped out of his mouth. I've had the biggest crush on Peter since fifth grade but seeing as I was apart of the "popular" group I was told not to talk to him. Once I started high school though my schedule separated me from my friends because I was a lot smarter than them. As luck would have it Peter was in all of my classes so I would talk to him when we had free time. I would get glares from my friends whenever they caught me waving at Peter when we were in the hall.

"I would love too ! ! !" I grinned at Peter who was now beaming with happiness.

"G-g-g-g-great, wow ok so I'll pick you up at your apartment then?" We live in the same apartment complex.

"Yeah 5c" I replied before I got a pen from my bag and got ahold of peters hand. "Here is my number, call or text me where we are going to go so I can dress for the occasion" I felt his hand shake as I wrote my number on it.

"Ok cool" I placed my pen back in my bag.

"Well I'll see you later, I'm going to go get something to eat before lunch is over" I gave him one last smile before walking away.

*after school*

The rest of the day was uneventful, nothing but boring lectures. Just as the final bell rung I got a text from Liz.

Liz: MEET ME AT MY LOCKER

I gathered my stuff and and made my way over to her locker.

"You're going on a date with Peter Parker" She started talking before I got to her.

"Umm yes"

"why?" She had a look of horror on her face.

"He's nice and I like him" I replied truthfully, finally not caring if she makes fun of me liking Peter.

"but you can do better than him !"

"You don't know him well enough to say that Liz, I really like him. Like a lot." She could tell was starting to get mad.

"Listen as your oldest friend all I can do I be happy for you, I don't like that you like the dork but I like you. Just as long as I don't have to be around him I'll back off." That was the first time she has ever backed off when it came to my love life.

"Thank you, do you want to help me get ready for the date?"

"Obviously, come on let get you dolled up" we linked arms and exited the school.

*time skip*

After Liz helped me pick something to wear for my date with Peter. We decided to just go to the movies, seeing as the restaurants were probably going to be packed. Luckily I was finished by the time Peter knocked on my door.

"Hey Peter" I noticed he had a bouquet of daisies

"Wow you look beautiful" peter's eyes widened. I felt my face warm up at his compliment, I mean I was just wearing black leggings and a dressy shirt with a leather jacket. "oh these are for you"

"Aww thanks. Oh wait" I walked back to the kitchen and placed the daisies in a vase before I got my bag from my living room "ok let's go"

"Shouldn't you tell your parents you're leaving?"

"They already left" I responded as I got my keys before exiting my apartment and locking it.

"Ok cool" Peter scratched the back of his head. "Alright let's go" we quietly made our way towards the elevator

*at the movie theater*

"Oh no" I heard Peter groan "all of the good movies are sold out" I looked up at the screen and sure enough it clearly says the movies that are sold out.

"It's ok Peter we still go to that one" I pointed to the only movie title that didn't have a sold out sign next to it.

"You know Spanish?"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"Next" the person at the box office yelled. After Peter attempted to pronounce the title of the movie I stepped in and pronounced it correctly. "Enjoy the show"

"You too" Peter hid face behind his hand when he realized what he said

"Don't worry that happens to me as well" I tried to make Peter feel better as we stepped inside the building. Once we got our drinks and snacks we made our way inside the theater room. To my surprise we were the only ones. "At least we won't get annoyed with people chewing loudly during the movie"

"Yeah" I lead the way and ended up sitting at the very last row.

"Is this ok?"

"It's perfect" we got comfortable. As it turned out we were the only ones watching this movie. I lost interest in the movie halfway through the movie because Peter kept asking what the actors were saying. I also lost interest because I was secretly watching peters moves. It looked like he wanted to wrap his arm around my shoulder but kept stopping himself.

"There" I whispered as I placed his arm around my shoulder and cuddled next to him. "Better?"

"Much better" I looked up at him and noticed our faces were inches apart. Without a second thought I inched closer until our lips met. Unlike any of my previous kissing experience this was a soft and innocent kiss. I felt his warm hand caressing my cheek as I felt his tongue asking for permission. Once I parted my lips his tongue slid inside, moaning inside his mouth I reached out and tugged his short brown hair. Just as things were starting to get steamy we heard something drop and Peter quickly got up.

"Shit" he whispered. I looked down and notice the drink we bought fell and spilled all over the floor. I got up hastily and rushed down the isle with my snacks and bag until I was a couple of rows in front. I turned and noticed Peter was searching for me. He jogged to where I was now sitting and looked at me mortfied. "I'm sorry ! ! ! Did it get on you" without thinking Peter began to feel me up.

"Uh Peter?" I softly spoke as I tried to bring his attention to what he was doing. Once he noticed he removed his hands immediately.

"Sorry" even in the dark I could see that he was starting to blush.

"It's ok !" I giggled as I got some of the m&m's that I took with me when we fled the row we were originally sitting at. "Want some?" I offered.

"Sure" he held out his hand but I shook my head.

"You have to catch it in your mouth" I got an m&m as Peter opened his mouth. After a few tries I finally got one inside is mouth.

"Finally ! ! !" Peter shouted but soon covered his mouth when he realized where we were. Ironically the moment that Peter shouted that, the movie we have long forgotten about showed the main characters kissing. I removed Peters hands from his mouth and pulled him into another kiss. I don't know how long we've been kissing but the next thing we knew someone was yelling.

"EXCUSE ME ! THE MOVIE IS OVER CAN WE CLEAN UP NOW" the usher looked annoyed

"Sure thing" I got my bag and peters hand and ran out of the room before the usher would notice the mess we made.

"Oh my gosh this is the best date I've ever been on" I laughed as we stopped running when we got outside.

"Really?" Peter grinned at my statement.

"Yeah, you're fun" I responded as I intertwined my hands with his as we started to head home.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. To be honest I actually didn't think you would say yes to the date. You're way out of my league"

"No I'm not ! Sure my friends may not be the nicest people to other people but I'm not like that."

"Why do you hang out with them then?" Peter asked

"Liz has been my best friend for so long that she's practically my sister. The others are around just so they can feel special and they make fun of people so they can "stay in the inner circle" Liz just rolls her eyes at their attempts" I look at Peter. "She actually didn't like the fact that I agreed to the date but I told her that I really liked you. She said she didn't like it but she wanted me to be happy and I am happy"

"Wow she isn't totally mean after all"

"Watch it ! She's my best friend" I playfully glared at him as we entered the apartment complex.

"I'm sorry" Peter kissed the top of my head as we stepped into the elevator and pressed my floor number. The ride was silent but it was a peaceful silence. Once we reached my floor we made our way towards my front door.

"I had a really great time Peter" I held onto his hand as I looked into his eyes.

"I had a great time too, do you think we could do this again?" I held onto the back of his neck and brought his face close to mine.

"definitely" I replied before I kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day Peter"

""Happy Valentine's Day y/n" he murmur and pulled away. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" i watched as he walked away before I dug my keys from my bag and unlocked my front door. Once I closed the door I let out a giggly scream and pulled out my phone. I noticed I got a text from Liz I read her text as I entered my bedroom.

Liz: how did your date go

Y/n: AMAZING ! ! !

Liz: I'm happy you had a great time, even if it was with Peter.

Y/n: could you at least try to like him, for my sake

Liz: I can try, anyways I had a terrible time

Y/n: what happened

Liz: I'll tell you the drama tomorrow

Y/n: alright then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight

Liz: goodnight

I placed my phone on my nightstand and changed into my pjs. I checked my phone one last time and notice I got a text from peter.

Peter: I know I just said this to you but really had a great time

Y/n: so did I

Peter: would you like to go out again tomorrow night?

Y/n: of course ! ! ! I'll see you tomorrow

Peter: I'll see you tomorrow, again goodnight

Y/n: goodnight

I smiled from ear to ear as I laid down on my bed, excited at the fact that I was going on another date with Peter.


	2. She's related to who? ! ? !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI : in this Bucky never became the winter soldier and he went into the ice with Steve. In this I made it so they found the plane in 2000. Also Steve is dad and Bucky is papa
> 
> Y/n- your name  
> y/h/l- your hair length  
> y/h/c- your hair color

I woke up a quarter past nine with a smile on my face because I dreamt about Peter and about our date. Although it was just a simple movie date it meant the world to me. Mostly because I really like Peter but the other thing was that he actually respected me the entire time. Most guys I get set up with would try and slip their hands inside my pants within the first five minutes of the date.

After laying in bed for ten minutes I rolled out of bed and went straight to my bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Once I got out of the shower I checked my phone and noticed I got a text from Liz saying she wanted to to get lunch at the cafe across the street from my apartment complex. I texted her back that I was ok with that and proceeded to get dressed for the day. I also started to plan what I was going to wear on my date with Peter tonight.

It was five minutes till noon when I was rushing out of my apartment complex. Liz didn't like to be kept waiting and I hated being late. I immediately spotted Liz on the other side of the street, she was on her phone so I didn't bother waving at her. Once i got the ok I crossed the road and jogged towards her.

"Hey Liz" I spoke cheerfully

"Hey y/n, you seem peppier than usual. I'm guessing I should thank Parker for that?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you should, let's go eat I'm starving" I linked arms with her before we made our way inside the cafe. Half an hour later and Liz was well into her disaster date with flash.

"Long story short flash threw a fit and they kicked us out of the restaurant" Liz rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"That's horrible ! ! ! " I was shocked and thankful I wasn't with them last night.

"Yeah well flash said he was going to make it up to me so it's not totally bad. But enough about me, tell me about your date your little dork. How was it? Do I need to send flash and friends to go beat him up?"

"Noooooo ! It was great, I mean we just went to the movies but I liked it."

"Ew"

"Don't say ew. Unlike the guys you set me up with, he respected me the entire time. In fact I was the one who initiated a kiss" I smirked at Liz's shocked expression.

"Shut up !"

"I will not shut up" I laughed

"Well then props to Peter, you're so shy and that's why I pick those guys for you to date. You know, to break you out of your shell but damn you just needed an awkward dork. Did anything else happen?"

"No, I mean he dropped our drink and we made out a little after that but that's it. He's actually taking me out to dinner tonight." I felt my cheeks starting to feel warm.

"Well that's good. I'm really happy that you're happy. What do your dads think of him?"

"They left before Peter arrived but I'm sure they'll approve" I was confident that my dads would approve of Peter. They always say they want me to date a nice boy and not just any guy.

"You're right Peter looks like the type of guy your dads would totally approve." Right at that moment I received a text from my dad.

"Shit my dad just texted me saying he wants me home." I gave Liz an apologetic look.

"It's ok, I'm done anyways" we both stood up and went back inside to pay for our lunch. "Tell your sexy dads that I miss them"

"I will not ! ! ! It might boost their egos but it's creeps me out" that's the only reason they like Liz in the first place, she constantly tells them how hot she thinks they are.

"Well I'm sorry I find them attractive." Liz stuck her tongue out before giving me a quick hug. "Have fun on your date my love. I expect a phone call with every single detail."

"I WILL, I promise ! ! ! I better go before they think something bad happened to me" I pulled away from Liz and made my way back to my apartment.

*at the apartment*

"Papa, dad I'm home what's up? Dad never Tex-" I stop abruptly when I noticed the avengers in the living rom." Hey aunt nat, um hey guys"

"I'm offended spangles, how come we didn't know about this beautiful young lady. Also why is nat aunt nat?"

"First of all tony, don't insult me in front of my daughter and secondly I wanted to keep her safe. Thirdly Nat is aunt nat because she takes care of her when we go on missions."

"But is she actually related to you? Or did you guys adopt her?"

"She actually is related to us. Back in the day my sister agreed to help me and Steve have a baby but we went under before y/n was born." Papa began to explain

"How is she possible?" My dad went on to tell them how Tony's dad froze me when I was a baby because there were people still trying to kill anyone associated to them. They decided to unfreeze me when they discovered their body and that they were still alive.

"So thanks to my dad your daughter is alive?" Tony looked amused

"Yeah he is"

"And how were you able to keep her a secret for sixteen years"

"We were able to keep her a secret thanks to nat. She was helping us adjust to the modern world we asked her if she could help us raise y/n in Brooklyn. We actually relocated to queens when y/n was four because we went under the same program Clint is in right now and we've been living here ever since."

"So I'm basically uncle tony then!"

"Don't push it stark" Natasha smirked "anyways y/n your dads said you went on a date last night, is that true?" My heart started to race at that question.

"Yes I did"

"Was he a gentlemen? You know I don't have a problem beating up boys who disrespect you"

"He was a total gentlemen aunt nat and his name is Peter."

"Huh we know a teenage boy named Peter who lives in queens as well. Come think of it he lives in this apartment complex." Tony looked confused

"Maybe it's the same one" Clint teased

"I'm going to go pay him a visit now that I'm here. It was nice to finally meet you y/n" tony got up and shook my hand.

"It was nice to meet you as well" I responded as we watched him leave.

"Come sit" Natasha patted a spot next to her. "Tell me about your date. Are you going to go out with him again?"

"I am ! ! He's actually taking me out tonight" I excitedly told Natasha.

"Yay I'm so happy for you" Natasha hugged me as the rest of the avengers in the apartment wondered around.

"We're also happy for you y/n, what time is he picking you up so we can be here to meet him?" Papa asked.

"He hasn't texted me the time but you've seen him around already. He lives in the same apartment complex" I looked up at him.

"Dude I was joking before but maybe it is the same kid stark went to go see" I could hear Clint whisper to Sam.

"Well maybe when I see his face I'll remember him." Papa responded

"You know him trust me ! ! ! ! Anyways why did you guys text me to come home?"

"Oh yeah ! ! ! We just wanted the team to finally meet you" I gave papa a blank stare

"That's it? I thought something bad happened !"

"Sorry to worry you sweetie. Were you doing anything?" Dad laughed

"I was having lunch with Liz she was telling me how horrible her Valentine's Day was and then I told about my date. She was happy that I was happy, even though she doesn't like Peter"

"Why doesn't she like Peter?"

"She just thinks he's the biggest dork but I told her that I didn't care and that Peter makes me happy."

"That's my girl" just then I received a text from Peter saying he made reservations at a fancy restaurant.

"Um aunt nat can you help me pick something to wear for the date? Peter just texted me the name of the restaurant we're going to. It's a fancy place and what I was planning on wearing isn't fancy enough" I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing sweetie" Natasha looked at my dads. "Give her money, I'm taking her shopping"

"Of course" I watched as dad pulled out his wallet and handed me his credit card. "BUT" he added on "you need to send me photos of the dresses. We want you to look like a respectable young lady"

"Duh dad, you know I always send you photos of the clothes before I buy them. I would never buy something you don't approve of" dad finally handed me the credit card. "Bye dad, papa" I kissed their cheeks before turning my attention to the rest of the avengers. "If I don't see you guys when I get back I just wanted to say it was nice meeting you ." I proceeded to shake all of their hands.

"Wow you guys raised a good one, she is so polite. It was nice meeting you as well y/n" Sam smiled after he shook my hand.

"Thanks Sam"

"Let's go kiddo, time to go get you dolled up for your date." Natasha pulled me away and dragged me out of the apartment.

*peter's pov*

I was a nervous wreck all morning. I spent all morning thinking of restaurants I could take y/n for our date. Last night went surprisingly, well except for the fact that we went to see a movie I did not understand and I dropped our drink. But besides that I got to make out with her, y/n my long time crush kissed me. I smiled at the wonderful memory but was brought back to reality when I heard someone at the door.

"I'm coming" I yelled before I ran to answer the door. "Mr. Stark what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting a friends and they introduced me to their daughter. She was telling us about how she went on a date with a boy named Peter and the reminded me that you also live in this apartment complex. So I thought I'd stop by" I stepped aside to let mr. Stark in. "So what did you do yesterday? Did you spend it with special lady?"

"I actually did" I beamed with excitement. "I took her to the movies".

"Good for you kid, what's her name? What does she look like?" Mr. Stark asked as he sat down.

"Her name is y/n Rogers, she has y/h/l y/h/c hair and she's just so beautiful"

"Umm by any chance does she live in this apartment complex?" I watched mr. Starks face mold from happy to wary.

"Yeah why? Did you see her on the way over" I looked at him confused.

"Um do you happen to know who y/n's parents are?" I was starting to panic.

"No, they're always gone why?"

"Um I don't know how to tell you this kid, but Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are her parents" I felt the blood draining from my body. I've talked them multiple time whenever I visit the avengers compound and although they are nice to me. I also know they can my ass easily.

"Do they know I took her out on a date?"

"They know a nice boy named Peter took her out on a date, that's it." One my gosh why didn't I piece together that she was their daughter ! ! ! I mean come to think of it she does look like Steve.

"What do I do ! ! ! She doesn't know I'm spider man ! What if they tell her I'm Spider-Man when I go to pick her up for the date."

"Kid clam down" mr. Stark got up and rested his hands on my shoulder. "I'll talk to Steve and Bucky ok. I'll tell them that it's you that's taking y/n out on the date and that she doesn't know that your Spider-Man."

"What if they don't approve of me"

"they will I promise. They always tell me that you are a good kid and that I made the right call in recruiting you to the team. It's also a big plus that y/n has been talking you up and saying how you're such a gentlemen, she really likes you." I already knew I was starting to blush.

"Really ! ! Oh god then the pressure is really on then and I can't even get a reservation"

"Calm down, I'll make some phone calls for you." I watched as mr. Stark started playing with his phone before bringing it up to his ear "Just text her the name of the restaurant, hello yes this is tony stark I'd like to make-" I tuned out the rest and texted y/n The name of the restaurant I was taking her to. I really hope tonight goes perfect.


	3. Web shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Peter go on there date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is dad and Bucky is papa

*peters pov*

I was standing outside y/n apartment for the past five minutes while I was trying to control my nerves. I really hope mr. Stark talked to Steve and Bucky for me. I really didn't want y/n or anyone else to know I was Spider-Man. I was about to knock when the door swung open.

"We're you planning on knocking any time soon I could see you through the peep hole" it was y/n we answered the door.

"I was just about to knock" I laughed lightly as I noticed she was wearing purple dress that cut off at the knee. "Wow you look gorgeous" I was so in awe of her beauty.

"Is that him? Hey Bucky y/n's date is hear" I heard Steve and seconds later he appeared behind y/n "hi I'm Steve, you must be Peter" I noticed he held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you mr. Rogers" I shook his hand as I made eye contact with him. I noticed he had a smirk on his face, letting me know that he got the message.

"Please call me Steve, Bucky hurry up. We don't want them to lose their reservation"

"I'm coming ! ! ! " Bucky shouted back soon Bucky appeared at the door "so this is the famous Peter my little y/n won't stop gushing about" Bucky also held out his and I shook it.

"Really ? ? ? God you guys are so embarrassing" I couldn't help but smile at y/n getting embarrassed.

"It's our job to embarrass you sweetie. And your right I do remember him" I tensed up immediately. "You live directly below us right?"

"Yes thats me" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well it's nice to properly meet you Peter, please take care of our daughter" Bucky replied.

"Ok now that you've properly met can we go now? From what Liz tells me about the resturant we're going to, they're not going to hold our table even if we're three minutes late."

"Of course let's go. I actually have a car waiting for us outside" I stepped aside

"Oh y/n go ahead down stairs we want to talk to Peter for a bit, and don't worry I'm not going to embarrass you"

"Alright, I'll meet you down stairs Peter" I watched as y/n made her way down the hall and I couldn't help but stare at her butt.

"Alright kid you better not do that the entire date" my head snapped back to the two men in front of me. Both of them not amused with what I just did.

"I'm not. Don't worry about it" I was trying not to show how terrified I was but I failing miserably.

"Calm down Peter we're not going to beat you up." Steve began "we know you're a good kid and do you want to know why?"

"Why?" I replied

"Well we've talked to you plenty of times at the avengers compound." Bucky began to laugh "but also because when we asked y/n about her date she immediately lit up. She had a twinkle in her eye as she was telling us about how much of a gentlemen you were. And to us that's all we could ever want for our child."

"I promise I'll always treat her right. She's, oh god she's so amazing. Like I honestly didn't think she would say yes to a date with me, given who she's friends with. But she did and it made me so happy because I've had a crush on her for as long as I could remember. As long as she wants to be with me I'll treat y/n the way she should always be treated. A princess."

"I like you kid, I really do. Oh and don't worry we won't tell y/n about your extracurricular activity. Knowing she is going out with a guy who could beat up a guy if they really needed to is actually a very reassuring thing. Now you better get going, don't want keep our y/n waiting"

"Right! Thank you again for your approval and for keeping my secret" I was panicking because I thought I was going to make us late for the restaurant. I started to walk away but I could hear Steve and Bucky talking to each other.

"I like him, he might be a little bit of a nervous wreak but I like him"

"I do too, y/n did good" I couldn't stop smiling at their comment as I turned the corner and made my way towards the elevator.

*y/n pov*

I waited outside for what felt like five minutes, I was about to turn and go look for Peter but I ended up pumping into him.

"Sorry" he apologized with a smile on his face. "Let's go" he ushered me to the black car parked in front of the apartment complex.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked as he opened the door for me

"Oh don't worry about it" he replied before shutting my door. Seconds later the other door opened and he got in. "They just said to have fun on our date"

"Oh ok" for some reason though I felt like he was lying but I brushed it off as we drove off to the restaurant.

We thankfully made it on time and the waiter immediately seated us. Surprisingly we were seated far away from the rest of the people in restaurant. Which was a good thing for us because we were able to hear each other properly and not have other voices talk over us.

The date was going great, we talked about everything. It was going so great that we lost track of time. The people that own the restaurant actually asked if we could leave because they were closing. I was about to get some money from my purse to help pay for the dinner but Peter stopped me.

"Nope, I'm paying" I was shocked because the meal was expensive but he pulled his wallet and placed the amount that was on check. Even leaving them a tip.

"Wow how do you have so much money on you"

"Um I have a paid internship with tony stark. I've been saving up." Peter handed the check back to the waiter. They told us to have a goodnight as we made our way out. As we waited outside for the car that dropped us off I began to shiver.

"oh here" Peter took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Thanks" I grinned as I put it on. Moments later the car showed up and drove us home. Because we really didn't want the date to end I suggested we use the stairs to get to my floor. Peter happily agreed as he held my hand and we continued to talk until we reached my front door.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Peter. It was so nice getting to know you better." I smiled as he ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"Trust me it was my pleasure. It was nice spending time with you and getting to know you." I felt peter's other hand moving a piece of hair away from my face. "Can I kiss you?" He asked but instead of replying I just leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and innocent like our first kiss but I soon felt his hands on my butt.

"Oh" I moaned in surprise.

"Oh my gosh did I go too far? I'm sorry" Peter asked worried

"No" I reassured him but just as I was going to reconnect out lips the front door opened.

"She might not think so but I beg to differ" I rolled my eyes. "I thought you said he was a gentlemen?" My papa asked

"I'm sorry sir-"

"He is papa. We just got caught up in the moment, it won't happen again. I promise" I looked at papa with pleading eyes.

"Alright then, y/n say goodbye to your date" papa went back inside.

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"Don't be, I was the one who touched your butt" I noticed his cheeks turning pink as he said it.

"I really hope you still want to see me again"

"Of course I do, you're my dream girl" now I felt my cheeks burning up at his comment. "Well I'll let you go before you get into trouble, I'll text you ok?"

"Ok."

"goodnight y/n"

"Goodnight Peter" I kissed his cheek and watched as he walked away.

"So did you have a good time?" Dad asked as I closed the front door and wandered into the apartment.

"Yes" I replied as I sat down in the living room where papa and dad were watching a movie.

"I'll bet, I mean his hands were glued to your butt" I wanted to die right then and there at papa's comment.

"Papa I swear he's a nice boy, I was the one who kissed him first"

"Typical Barnes move" I heard dad snickering under his breath.

"I know, I just wanted to bust his chops a bit. We know he's a good kid. But what I didn't know was how much you're actually like me." I let out a sigh of relief knowing papa was just joking. "Seriously you're shy and polite like your dad but deep down you got a little Barnes in you. We always making the first move."

"I've only made the first move with Peter though"

"Doesn't matter" papa immediately replied.

"You know what I'm going to go call Liz and tell her about my date. Goodnight" I got up and kissed their cheeks before I rushed out.

*8 months later*

"What did you get for #15" I asked Peter as I sat up on his bed. We have been dating for eight months now and I couldn't be happier. Sure my friends gave me hell for it but they came around. Liz was surprisingly supportive of the relationship. She actually said that if anyone didn't like the fact that I was dating Peter that they were more than welcomed to leave our presence. Of course they listened to her because they didn't want to be left out. Although they refused to talk to him when he was around. He didn't care though, he was too busy talking to me about the stuff he found when he goes dumpster diving.

"Uh 478" I looked at Peter funny.

"Really ? ! ? Oh god I'm stupid. I got -143" I frowned at my answer.

"You are far from stupid babe, here let me see where you went wrong" I handed him my work and he showed me what I did wrong. "See you're not stupid, you just missed placed that number" he placed a kiss on my nose

"I love it when you do that"

"I love you" Peter replied lovingly but soon started to get nervous "I love you so much that I need to tell you something that I've been hiding from you since we started dating."

"What is it"

"Um you know how you were bugging me about the bruise I had a couple of weeks ago" looked over at Peter serious. He told me he got mugged.

"Yeah you told me you were mugged"

"Well I lied, I didn't get mugged. I actually stopped a guy from mugging and old lady"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Oh I get it you thought I was going to brag about the fact that you stopped a bad guy" I giggled.

"No it's not that, it's that. Well do know that Spider-Man guy that they show on tv?"

"Yeah he works with my dads and the avengers why?" I was still confused

"Well . . . I'm Spider-Man"

"No you're not" I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Yes I am" he replied as he sat in front of me.

"How? why?" He then began to tell me how he became Spider-Man and how tony had recruited him. I started to laugh as soon as he finished his story.

"I just told you my biggest secret, why are you laughing" Peter looked a little upset.

"I'm so sorry babe, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the fact that now I understand all the spider jokes my dads have been telling me."

"They tell you spider jokes?"

"Yeah! At first I was confused because I didn't understand them and then I just started to ignored them. But now I get it and I love it ! Do you have the costume with you?" I asked

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You obviously kept it from me for a reason. I'm just happy you told me. Oh god I'm sorry about what happened to you during training last week. My dad feels really for hurting you."

"So he told you" Peter looked embarrassed. My dad accidentally punched Peter a little too hard in the stomach.

"Yeah both of them tell me everything that happens during training." I gave him a shy smile. "What I don't understand is how you got them to not say anything to me about you being Spider-Man." He then began to tell me about what happened before our date and what my dads told him while I was waiting for him down stairs. After he finished I couldn't help but kiss him.

"So my boyfriend is a superhero ! ! !" I scooted closer to him until our knees touched. "You're my superhero"

"But your dads are way cooler"

"Trust me, no they're not. They're actually quite embarrassing" I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his. "Sooo"

"Soooo what?"

"So do you have the costume with you" I asked again.

"No but I have the web shooter ! Do you want to see it?" He asked innocently.

"Is that the nickname you gave to your penis?" I joked. It took him a while to get it.

"NOOOOOO my penis doesn't have a nickname" Peter started to blush like crazy. "The web-"

"Peter I was joking ! ! ! I know what you meant"

"Oh ok" Peter was avoiding my gaze

"So can I see it?" I asked

"What my penis or the web shooter?"

"The web shooter ! ! ! Unless you want to show me your penis? I mean I'm totally ok with seeing your penis, we have been dating long enough." That's right we've been dating for eight months and we have yet to have sex. Peter being the worlds best boyfriend has told me time and time again that he doesn't want to pressure me into sex. But if I'm being honest I really want to.

"The web shooter Peter ! ! !" Peter scrabbled to his feet and ran to his desk.

"Here it is ! ! !" I watched as he put it on and sat back down in front of me. "Isn't it cool" Peter geeked out as I got his hand.

"YESSSSS can you show me how it works?"

"sure" he pointed it at his lamp and shot at it.

"That is so cool ! ! ! Do it again" he began to shoot at random objects in his room. He would even do a cool trick before shooting something else.

"Do you want to try it out?" Peter asked

"No it's ok, I like watching you use it. You look cute when you do those tricks"

"Thanks" Peter blushed

"Why do you always blush when I compliment you?"

"Because I'm not used to it" I hopped off bed and walked towards him

"Well you better get used to it" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bed and laid down.

"I love you Peter" I whispered as we faced each other.

"I love you too y/n" he leaned in and kissed me. Unlike the other times we've kissed this time Peter was kissing me rough. Not that I was complaining, in fact I was enjoying it. That kiss turned into a steamy make out session on his bed. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realize peter's hand was sliding under my shirt and grabbed my breast. That prompted me to pull away. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Peter retreated his hand and sat up.

"It's ok Peter. I was just surprised. Come on it's ok, you're my boyfriend so you can touch them if you want" I removed my shirt and threw it onto the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I reassured him. It only took a few seconds before I felt him cupping my breast. Peter look so innocent as he squeezed them before he began to kiss me again. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"You know. Have sex" I mentally slapped myself because of how it sounded.

"I-um-wow" Peter stammered "I would love too ! ! ! But I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not pressuring me if I want it too" I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I let it slide off of me before throwing it off to the side where my shirt was.

"Wow" was all that came out of Peter's mouth before he poked my breast. "They're real"

"Yes they are" I will never understand why guys are so fascinated with boobs. "You're turn" I motioned towards his shirt. Peter quickly removed his shirt.

"What now?"

"This" I got up and removed both my jeans and underwear.

"My girlfriend is naked in my room" Peter whispered to himself as I laid back down on his bed.

"Your turn" I had to bite back a smile when Peter fell and was fumbling to remove his pants and underwear.

"Um I'm not really sure what to do" he looked embarrassed.

"Well what do you want to do to me?"

"I just want to show you how much I love you" I placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Then do what comes natural to you, I'm not experienced at this as well." I've only slept with one guy before Peter and he was a complete ass. He bragged about to everyone at school. When I told Natasha about what happened she told me that it was going to be ok and not every guy is like that. The next day when I saw that guy again he had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I pecked peter's cheek.

He started to leave kisses down my neck and down my chest, leaving his mark in certain areas. His left hand was firmly placed on my waist as he took turns having one of my breast in his mouth.

"Mmmmm" I moaned, causing him to get a little more confident and he lowered his left hand. "Oh god" I smirked as he cupped my pussy.

"Was that ok?" Peter asked worrisome.

"Yes Peter, keep going" I encouraged him as I laced my fingers in his hair. I let out a small moan when Peter ran his fingers up and down my pussy as he was continuing to leave kisses down my body. He stopped though once he reached my slit.

"You don't have to go down on me if you want"

"I do ! ! ! I just"

"I'll guid you through" he gave me a thankful smile before I told him what to do and what not to do. Not long after I told him what to do I was a moaning mess.

"Oh god Peter ! ! !" I held onto his hair as I arched my back.

"You're grabbing my hair too tight." I could barely hear Peter but I let go of his hair and gripped the sheets. They didn't last long there because the found themselves back on peter's hair. This went on for a few more minutes until Peter sat up.

"Can you hold onto the headboard for a sec." I looked at him I did but just as I was about to ask why I felt my hands being restrained. That's when I realized he used the web shooter he was still wearing to restrain me. I gave him a playful glare as I watched him take it off and got back to what he was doing.

"Oh god I'm so closed" I closed my eyes.

"Close to what?" Peter looked up at me "oh never mind" he realized what I meant.

"Fingers Peter" he did and not long after I felt my orgasms hitting me.

"PETER ! ! !" I screamed as I tried to get my hands free.

"You look beautiful y/n" Peter continued his actions until I came down from my orgasm. "Um do you still want to do it?"

"Of course I do, do you?"

"Yes ! I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to, seeing as you came already."

"Well I do Peter. Do you have any protection though?"

"I do" I watched as he got off the bed and went to his drawer. "Mr. Stark gave these to me when we started dating. He said that he liked me and he would hate to see me getting killed because I got you pregnant."

"Smart man" I watched as Peter opened the packet and pulled the condom out. He stroked himself a few times before he slipped the condom on and made his way back to me.

"Are you sure about this"

"Yes" I spread my legs and he got between them. He teased my entrance a bit before he pushed himself in.

"Oh god" Peter leaned forward until his head was buried on crook of my neck. His hot breath on my neck turned me on even more.

"Do you mind if I wait a little bit? I'm afraid that-"

"It's ok, take as much time as you need" I assured him. He stayed still for a couple of minutes before looked at me.

"Ok" he pulled out a little bit and pushed himself back in. He found a pace he was comfortable in. "This is amazing"

"I know" I moaned as I tried to tug my hands free again but it still didn't budge. I eventually gave up and just enjoyed the fact that peters hands were all over me as he continued to move.

"Y/n" Peter sounded worried

"Yeah"

"I'm not going to-" before for he could finish his sentence he let out a loud moan. "Oh no ! I'm so sorry" he apologized but he kept moving.

"It's ok Peter" I felt bad for him. He looked so disappointed at the fact that he came so fast.

"No it's not" he pulled out and got up. He removed the condom and threw it away. "I wanted you to cum as well"

"I technically did"

"I meant we'd cum together"

"We will ! ! ! We just gotta work on it" if I could I would crawl over to him and hug him.

"You still want to have sex with me?"

"Oh course I do! You're my boyfriend and I love you."

"I love you too"

"Hey Peter can you-" I motioned with my head towards my hands.

"Oh yeah sorry" he got up and started to remove the webbing from my hands. "There" he removed the last part and I was able to sit up.

"Thanks" I gave him a quick kiss before I got up and started getting dressed. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked once we were both fully dressed.

"Do you want to watch a mov-" he was interrupted by the sound of my phone. When I check to see who was calling me I noticed it was papa.

"Sorry" I answered it "hey papa.oh ok I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok bye" i hung up and looked at Peter. "I have to go, but we can go to the movies tomorrow if you want"

"Yeah sure, just as long as it's not a foreign movie"

"Why? We can make out the entire time" I winked at him before placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow" he repeated as I left his apartment and made my way towards mine.

"I'm home" I shouted once I got inside.

"Good dinner is ready" papa replied as he greeted me at the door with a smile on his face. But soon it had turned serious when he saw me.

"What?" I looked at him funny

"Steve can you come here for a minute"

"What's wron-" dad had the same expression papa had.

"What?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable

"Steve please tell me our daughter did not just come back from having sex with her boyfriend" my eyes widened at his comment.

"Wha-"

"Please don't lie to us y/n" dad started. "I mean you have a hickey's on your neck and your hair is disheveled."

"Not to mention your shirt is inside out" papa added on. I lowered my head feeling mortified that my dads knew I just had sex.

"Ok yes I did have sex and before you ask, yes we did use protection."

"Alright well go fix yourself up a bit, we'll talk about this later. Steve get those pictures I told you to print out about different std's. It looks like we're going to have the sex talk again but with new information." I groaned as I slowly made my way towards my room, already dreading what's going to happen after dinner.


End file.
